Oni Precure!
by KatCygnus
Summary: Akari and Suki are best friends and classmates, but in a special trip they discover they are linked with warriors from the feudal era. A Precure Fanseries with Dawn of Dreams elements. Revised version of the old fanfiction.


Centuries passed after the last encounter.

But again, evil forces emerge again to get the control of humanity, but this time

 **The reincarnated heroes will fight for their destiny!**

 **Episode I**

 **Fast and deadly! Blue Ash and Pink Cherry has arrived!**

It was a quiet morning in Fushimi, despite the falling rain. Waiting at the bus stop is a brown haired girl, with a boy with orange hair. Both were wearing school uniform of blue and yellow decorations, and carried excursion backpacks.

"Suki, I think there will be no tour. Don't be stubborn... Besides, who goes for a trip in the rain?" The orange haired boy commented, a bit annoyed. He don't really like trips, more to open spaces with fleas and that kind of bugs.

The girl was watching the road, waiting for the bus to appear "How pessimistic you are Akari, the teacher said we gonna have a trip. Also I've always wanted to visit old temples and such places"

Akari sighed and stayed crouched beside the girl who was on her foot "I don't know why I'm still being your friend" He raised a bit his head when he heard the sound of a bus.

"Ha! You see?" The chestnut said at a time that marked the school bus in the rain.

"But how is it possible?!" The boy was astonished until the bus door opens and wait for them to enter and take a seat.

The brunette raised her hand before taking seat "Miss Chiseino!" she happily greeted a black-haired woman, wearing a green dress.

"Haikino, Yagyu. Please, go to your seats, in some hours we will be in our destiny" The teacher says when she apart to let the others move.

Both sit together at the endpoints of the bus. After several hours and after taking a nap, the bus stops in front of a paved road. Just few minutes to take stuff down and prepare to walk, and after visiting some places, the school group take a break in the woods.

For some reason, everyone fall asleep, leaving the friends alone.

Suki stands advantage that all were asleep "I want to continue walking! Akari, come with me!"

"Are you crazy?! We cannot go without the guide" The orange haired said worried "Also, my feet hurt"

"That's not something I usually hear from you, to follow the rules. But don't worry, I'll go alone then" the girl began walking aimlessly through the woods.

"… Dah, All right, just wait for me" The boy answered grumbling, who gets up and grabs his phone, which was in the bag.

Half an hour passed and both were lost in the woods. They've taken a wrong path, searching for the temple that was near the top. However, Akari looks something strange in the sky. It was kind of comet, was lit in purple and was huge, its light was so strong that the sky turned purple.

And somehow, made him feel a bit worried. Like a bad **omen**.

"Suki!" The boy tells to the girl that still looked disoriented by some way. They realized then that the time was stopped, and various colored lights on their way to one direction: the top.

"Those lights ... They are going to the Temple?" The girl asked to herself. She look up and see the celestial body "What's that?!"

"If I knew I could told you." Akari replied sarcastically. He started walking toward the road facing the temple, along with the lights. Suki started walking beside him. It was like being attracted by a large magnet ... Those lights were something else, as if they were something guided them.

"Here is something strange ... It's like everything has stopped, and that thing in the sky ... like a dream…"

"Maybe if we still walking we can find an answer to this."

"Maybe, Aka" They walked up the remainder up and reach the gates of a temple. He was left almost in ruins, but the door was open, and every soul came to this temple.

"Well Suki, we still have time for stop this madness and come back and tell this to the teacher, or to pinch me and see that it is a strange dream with you."

"Akari, something is sure. This is not a dream, and we have to enter" The girl runs up the stairs to enter the temple, and immediately is followed by Akari.

Upon entering, look as if it was abandoned but despite that, there was someone living there. In front of a glowing altar was a girl with strange clothes. She had a white suit with a fitted purple skirt and her hair was black and long pigtails tied low. She was kneeling as if praying.

"Again the evil energy emerges from the bowels of Hell ... But it's time this is over" She said with a weak voice "You ... came attracted by the voice of their souls" She gets up and turns to see them. Her eyes were purple.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy, still amazed at how bizarre the situation was.

"I'm Cure Tengu. But you can call me Ariko. I am the guardian of this temple, the Temple of Mount Hiei. You are Haikino Suki and Yagyu Akari, if I remember correctly."

Suki's face went from shock to confusion "How do you know our names!?"

"Easy ... They Told Me..."

"They?"

"The souls that you have following. I sent for two young people whose bodies were able to withstand the spirit."

The boy was confused over "What spirits? Could you stop talking in riddles?"

"Then, I will be more direct. The Oni sent me to find you. By descent or similarities, you can be Precure avatars, of certain people" She walked to a gold chest and opened it. There were three mirrors, one with a carved tree branches and a blue gem, one with a cherry blossom and a pink gem, and one engraved with a rose and a black gem. She opened the first two and their reflections showed two small creatures. One was a white rabbit with yellow and blue spots on ears and legs, had green eyes, and had a blue ribbon around his neck. The other was a little brown vixen with pink spots, her eyes, the right was red and the other was black, and had a small green bag "They are Aoi and Kane. They will help you in what they can, plus it will be essential to succeed in their mission."

Aoi, the rabbit; takes a few steps forward "Glad to meet you guys! Besides, I need you to make us a small favor."

"This is freak ..." Akari whispered.

"I know it's strange but the situation warrants. Ariko, give me another mirror" The girl obeyed and handed the mirror to the little rabbit "We have a great little problem" opens the mirror and its reflection there is a small black cat with yellow spots "We don't know, or don't remember much him. We just have distant memories of our other life, and he, well ... cannot even speak, only meows."

Kane comes to Aoi "So, because we can't remember his name, we have called him Aichi. We have to get black souls to regenerate some of his memories and to get his avatar."

"Although I have told all of their origins, they failed to assimilate" Added Ariko "So you must take Aichi's mirror and absorb black souls, also, find someone who will be able to get control of his spirit. Don't worry, you will find get two colleagues later ..."

The conversation was abruptly interrupted when they heard a roar, few miles from there. Everyone looked out the window and watch a giant monster. His head was covered in a samurai helmet, eyes glowing in red. His skin was also red and two large thoot, whose mouth absorbed souls.

"Wait! We came from that direction" Akari exclaims scared.

"Our friends are there!" Suki is at the entrance "We gotta go!"

Aoi returns Aichi to the mirror and give it to Kane to keep it in her bag "We will go with you! It is time for your test"

"Test?!" The boy asked, totally confused.

"Just run!" Kane exclaimed angrily as she began to float.

The entrance was a strange kind of aura, when they just pass through the door and they were already in the disaster area. Classmates and the teacher were unconscious.

"They will be fine" Aoi said as he rested on the shoulder of Suki. The mirror came into the hands of the girl "Well, just this once will speak for you for becoming a Pretty Cure"

"And again with the issue of Pretty ... Wait, I'll wear skirt?!" Akari became concerned because he knew that he wouldn't look very cute in a girl dress.

"Just wait to see how's going to Suki" Added the small vixen.

Aoi is placed in front of Suki "Open the mirror and put it to me!" The girl obeyed, and instantly an image of a blurred boy looked in the mirror "just remember this, it will be the key to your strength!" The gem of the center began to shine "The eyes are the mirror of the soul!" Instantly Suki's eyes changed from dark brown to hazel and the mirror began to glow more "Pretty Cure, release her soul!"

A blue light beam covered the girl and the rabbit. From its small way an animal out silhouette of a boy in blue. This holds hands with Suki, and begin to spin on its axis, turning to ash and cover girl in a whirlwind. Suki stops spinning and looks short kimono with blue and pink. Her hair was blond and long now. Blue with pink boots appeared on her feet, and gloves of the same color in her hands. The mirror disappears and only the gem, which becomes a shield-shaped horns that are placed on the forehead of the girl. A male voice spoke from her subconscious.

"You are the sweet memory of the ashes, you are Cure Blue Ash!"

Two swords appeared on the back of the girl, one was red and the other was blue.

"I don't know why, but ..." Akari was interrupted by Kane

"The Mirror, hurry up!" The kid does what Suki did quickly "you learn this now, I will not repeat! The eyes are the mirror of the soul!" Akari's eyes changed from brown to dark brown and red "Pretty Cure, release his soul!" The mirror shows the blurred figure of a girl, and a pink light beam covered both. Kane becomes a pink silhouette that Akari grab hands. While turning, the silhouette becomes cherry blossom petals and surrounds Akari. At the end of turn, is wearing a brown kimono, pants with stripes purple lilac, pink vest. Pink boots and gloves of the same color appeared. Now he had brown hair, long tied in a ponytail. His mirror placed in the tie of a green bag crossed in his back and a katana appears on the hands of Akari.

A girl's voice rang in the air "The fast and beautiful autumn, you are Cure Pink Cherry!"

Akari looked down slowly, and frowns, very annoyed "Hey, this pink suit was not in the contract! I look ridiculous! I will not fight like that!"

Blue Ash goes to him and hits him softly with her hand on his shoulder "Shut up! You look good!"

They watched the monster, and Blue Ash throws a rock to get his attention "Hey you big guy! Get in with someone your own size!"

The monster turned to see a laugh "My name is Osric, and I will not waste my time with you."

"How I make you understand. We are warriors sent to exterminate you!" The girl raised her sword pointing at the monster "we are Oni Precure!"

In the next episode ...

Suki: Incredible! I feel so great with this outfit!

Akari: Stop talking! we have to deal with this thing ... to get rid of this ridiculous clothes!

Aoi: Beware! He's approaching!

Suki: The next episode will be…

Between heaven and earth! Swords resound!


End file.
